Berries
by everythingxyouxwant
Summary: Garcia is feeling a little forgotten at the annual Christmas Party. Morgan decides to remedy this and the two soon find themselves in a humorous situation despite a disgruntled Lynch. Morgan/Garcia fluff.


**A/N: **_Hello all! :) hope you all had an awesome Christmas/New year! I hope I'm not too late...but anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this little drabble I did last night! I was blocked on it for a good week until I got some inspiration last night! And here it is! Just some light, fluffy holiday feels for you all!_

_All of my best wishes for you guys in the new year. Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites, they're all so appreciated and have made me feel so welcomed! Without further ado:_

_**Kevin sort of gets the short end of the stick in this one...hehe. This story is also possibly set around beginning of season 6/maybe end season 5. _

Berries

He wasn't exactly sure how it had happened.

He wasn't sure how he ended up in a room full of grinning FBI personnel, standing dangerously close to his best friend, under a stupid bush that has some sort of cosmic unwritten rule that you _have_ to kiss someone when you just _happen _to be caught underneath. In Morgan's mind: it was a stupid rule.

He could feel his palms beginning to sweat as he stared down into brown eyes as they avoided contact with his shyly. He could feel everyone's gaze in the room absolutely transfixed on them as they stood in the middle of the room: directly under an archway most likely placed there to catch unsuspecting victims such as the two flustered agents. His eyes drifted from hers as they roamed the floor tiles of the hall nervously. Beginning to scratch the back of his neck he swallowed a forming lump in his throat…how did this happen anyways?

The night had started off normally. It was yet another Christmas gathering for the members of the BAU and it was in full swing. Waiters, music, and upbeat conversations rang through the substantial hall the bureau had rented for the event that evening. Colourful streamers and tinsel were strung from the ceiling and across the tables festive centrepieces sat neatly in the middle. Aaron Hotchner and his team sat at one of these tables, chatting and happily trying to cut some of the tension from their stressed minds. All of his team (including a begrudged Garcia) had been called away that entire week on an emergency case in Iowa; despite it being the week before Christmas. So they had all grabbed their go bags that very evening and had headed off to catch a "creeper" (as Garcia had so eloquently dubbed him) in Denver that had had a liking for petite brunettes with green eyes. When they had returned after finally catching up with him, they had got back just in time for the party to start.

Kevin Lynch sat next to his girlfriend of many years and smirked as he leaned back in his chair, happily boasting about his latest feat in the new shoot-em-up game that had just hit the shelves and he apparently had some sort of super high score…or something. Adjusting his glasses on his nose he smiled at Reid.

"-and then I _totally_ shot off his head!" he laughed and shook his head. "The guys said it was the best shot they'd seen all night." He boasted and Reid raised his brow as the two men continued discussing the mechanics of the game.

Penelope brought her hand up to the side of her face, desperately trying to build a wall between her and the childish man sitting next to her. She could feel JJ and Emily's eyes boring into her questioningly as Kevin cackled about more of his ever so triumphant 'shots', unknowingly but inherently embarrassing the hell out of her in front of the rest of the team. With the violent and downright morbid at times nature of their job made her stomach roll but Kevin's absolute _adoration _of those blow people's heads off genre of games made her stomach want to _wretch_.

It made her blood boil. She knew deep down that she should not let such a small thing get to her so much, she tried to reason that he _was _good to her. Kevin was a good man, a good choice…they were a _perfect match_. Everyone said so.

Penelope brushed a red curl from her eyes and leaned her chin on her palms, sighing deeply she looked at JJ who had just been pulled toward the dance floor by her boyfriend when she had been lost in thought. Emily and Rossi were over by the bar and were laughing hysterically as they drank, no doubtable that the smooth-talking Italian had told her a risqué joke. Hotch was dancing as well with another woman from the bureau…a real striking blonde she thought. She smiled slightly as she watched her boss and thought to herself how great it was that even after the tragic loss of his ex-wife that the studious man was slightly starting to look around…in her opinion he only deserved the best. Reid was still talking with Kevin, who left Penelope alone and feeling terribly ignored. She traced the rim of her wine glass with her finger and sighed again. She had been unable to enjoy any Christmas season festivities for the entire week and now this. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself as she stared down into the ruby liquid.

This sucked. Hard.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the light around her chair disappear slightly. It wasn't until a large hand made its appearance in front of her artfully coloured eyes that she looked up from the glass in her fingers. Blinking slightly in confusion she stared up into the eyes of her broad-shouldered best friend. An award winning smile spread across his lips he grinned at her pleasantly.

"Dace with me, baby girl." He smiled again and she looked down at the drink in front of her again, embarrassed at his sudden request. She _sucked_ at dancing.

"Morgan I…I don't think so." She smiled weakly and looked past his towering form at two trainees that were currently leering after the older agent. "But look! I think you've got some eager takers over there!" she smiled and pointed to the other two women on the other side of the room.

His beaming smile turned into a confused pout and he gave the two other women a quick glance before his eyes drifted back over to her. "But…Penelope. I wanted to dance with you." He argued and she felt a light blush beginning to creep onto her cheeks.

"Y-You do…?" she asked and he nodded a suggestive glint evident in his dark eyes.

"That is…" he started and smirked before leaning in closer to her face, shrugging as he spoke. "…unless the mighty Oracle doesn't think she can handle-" he gestured to his built physique and playfully furrowed his brows. "All of this." He said huskily, a teasing tone evident in the words.

She playfully narrowed her eyes and raised a brow at him, leaning in closer as she spoke. She mockingly gasped and smirked. "Derek Morgan-I am offended at that very assumption!" she gasped and her fingers made their way up his arm suggestively. "-It is _you_ my sweet treat that would not be able to handle _me_." She laughed and his only response was a cocked brow.

Before she could say anything else he pulled her to her ruby strappy heels and whisked her towards the other dancing people in the middle of the hall. She gasped at the sudden and forward movement and had to catch her breath briefly when he picked the spot to begin their dance. She gripped his left hand with hers and placed her hand on his shoulder, expecting him to keep his hand right in the middle of her back. To her surprise, Morgan's muscular arm snaked around her middle before his large fingers claimed a spot on the small of her back. This surprised her and her ruby painted lips formed a small gasp as she stared intently into his deep eyes.

"Come on baby girl." He chuckled and gave her a small smirk as he motioned his head towards the other dancing couples. "You see anyone else here dancing like they're at some sort of fancy garden party?" he laughed and Penelope looked around before a blush crept onto her pale cheeks.

No…she didn't. Almost everyone in the room at that point had had enough to drink where they were comfortable and the professional work boundaries tone the party was supposed to have were beginning to waver. An extreme heat pulsed through her as she removed her hand from Morgan's left and brought her arms securely around his neck, one of her hands resting delicately on his chest. She could feel the chiselled muscles through his thin green dress shirt and she blushed deeper, shyly looking up at him as they swayed to the slowing music. She felt a strange pang in her thudding heart and sharply took in a breath.

Yep, she and Kevin were _perfectly matched_.

There were a few moments of silence as the two agents continued to dance together in the dimming red and green lights before Morgan's deep voice rang through into her ears, so softly that only she could hear. "You look gorgeous tonight baby. I love what you did with your hair. Are those new?" He whispered softly referencing the sparkling clips she had fastening her bangs to the back of her hair. A broad smile graced her lips and she nodded excitedly that at least _someone _had noticed. They had cost her a few days wages but in her mind: they were completely worth it.

"Yep!" she nodded and brought a hand to touch one lightly "Do you…like them? You don't think they're too much do you? I mean they're not for everyday obviously-only for special occasions like tonight. I'm pretty special but even I wouldn't wear something like these every-" she continued to ramble before a finger to her lips silenced her.

Morgan laughed before shaking his head slightly "They're _beautiful_. Just like the silly girl they're fastened to." He chuckled and tightened his hand around her waist. He was silent for a moment before half-smirking. "...what did Kevin think?" he added and Penelope's expression dropped. Morgan noticed this and he inwardly kicked himself for tearing the smile from her lips.

Her eyes began to twinkle in the dim light and he sighed "Oh, Penelope…I'm sorry." He sighed and she shook her head before the angry tears began to fall.

"He didn't even _notice _Derek." She pouted and she wrinkled her nose as she spoke "he was too busy with that…that game of his I guess. He was playing until we had to go tonight. I guess he was too distracted or something." She mumbled and although unnoticed, Morgan rolled his eyes. He would never understand the obsession some guys had with violent games like Kevin did…he had indeed heard him blabbering on about it at the table while they had eaten dinner earlier. It might have been his job that caused such a huge bias, but it bothered him.

He noticed her downtrodden expression and he brought his large hand under her chin, lifting it up so her eyes would be level with his. He knew he wanted to call Kevin on it to her, tell her she deserved much better but he didn't have it in him. He simply smiled and tightened his grip on her other hand as they swayed "Never mind it Penelope. Don't ruin your makeup. I'm so sorry I asked. But if my opinion is welcomed _everything_ you are wearing tonight is…_perfection_." He thought for a moment and smiled widely.

If her face was hot before she was pretty sure by now it was on fire. Shuffling her feet with his she stared down at her heels as they glided. "Thank you." She said meekly and then felt a rush of confidence come back "you don't look so bad yourself _Agent Morgan_." She purred and he smirked before leaning in dangerously close to her lips.

"Thank you baby girl."

Meanwhile Kevin had just finished another riveting story about one of the kills he had gotten just earlier that week when he smirked, snaking his arm around the back of Penelope's chair "That's right, eh Penny? I'm _really good_. Probably the best!" he laughed to himself and when he opened his eyes he noticed the chair he was currently leaning on was empty and her half drank glass of wine was sitting on the white tablecloth in front of it. He raised a brow in confusion and looked at Reid who was currently sipping some sparkling champagne from his own glass.

"Huh, Hey Reid did you see where Penny went?" he asked and Reid shook his head. To be very honest Kevin's conversations bored the young genius, but he had to admit that he had quite the interest in how the physics in those types of video games worked. He looked up from his glass and glanced around the darkening room.

"No I didn't…" he started before his eyes locked on the sight of his two friends dancing heatedly close to each other in the middle of the dance floor. Inwardly he smirked and couldn't help a large grin as it fought its way onto his cheeks. "…but I do believe she's currently dancing with Morgan-" he pointed "over there."

Kevin's eyes shot towards the two as they danced and his gaze flared behind his thick glasses. What was she doing?! He could feel anger beginning to burn within him causing his fists to clench as he observed the two friends holding each other while continuing to sway gently to the music. Envy coursed through him as he noticed Morgan's hand spreading on the small of Penelope's back, drawing her ever closer to his large stature. They were so close by that point that their hips were lightly brushing as they danced, and it was at that point that Kevin lost his composure. He nearly jumped out of his chair and heatedly stomped towards the pair.

It was then that he stopped as he heard a voice echo over the DJ's large speakers. He blinked in confusion when he recognized the voice to be the smooth voice of David Rossi.

"Well well well." The voice chuckled as he spoke, echoing well over the softened music. "It appears that the mistletoe has captured its first victims of the night." He smirked and Kevin's eyes snapped towards Morgan and his girlfriend, whom had unknowingly swayed directly under some of the infamous berries, cleverly hanging from a small wire from the ceiling. His eyes burned into the two as he stood frozen, his shock preventing him from moving at all.

Kevin's eyes flared as he watched Derek Morgan bring his muscular arms tighter around the woman in his arms.

Morgan could feel heat beginning to radiate to his face and neck as he felt the staring eyes from everyone in the room locked on him and Penelope. He removed his arms and brought a hand behind his head, beginning to scratch his neck nervously. He laughed weakly and smiled "Well baby girl…I guess they caught us." He joked and felt a nervous churning begin in the pit of his stomach. God, he hadn't felt like this in years…he was beginning to feel like he was back in high school getting prepared to kiss someone behind the bleachers!

Garcia's eyes shyly looked down at her heels and she brought her hands around her back before entwining her fingers beginning to fidget nervously. They both were aware of the expectant, grinning faces of their co-workers superiors and friends as they eagerly awaited the juicy display to unfold before them. She felt a deep blush grace her cheeks as she looked up at the equally nervous looking man in front of her. She smiled weakly "Yea. I guess they erm…caught us." she stuttered before a wave of realization washed over her- she had waited _years _for this moment! And now she had a free pass to kiss Derek Morgan: no Strauss breathing down their necks, so stupid fraternization rules, nothing! This was her chance! She might as well enjoy it!

Penelope grinned and wrapped her arms eagerly around his muscular neck before a grin spread across her lips. "Well baby boy, there's no sense in breaking the _sacred holiday tradition _of the mighty mistletoe is there?" she smirked "they caught us _fair and square_." She giggled and the smirk returned to his lips before bringing his arms back around her waist tightly. Neither of them noticed a seething Kevin standing a mere 10 feet away from them as they stared into each other's eyes.

"That they did sweetness…that they did." Morgan grinned before closing his eyes, leaning down gently towards her lips, not wanting to make it too weird for them. Penelope obviously didn't get the memo as she perhaps too excitedly tugged his lips onto her own in a searing kiss.

The room whistled and hollered at the two agents as a few of the other attendants of the party slightly clapped. Kevin was the only one left with a mortified expression on his features as he watched the heated display between his girlfriend and her _best friend_. His mouth dropped open as he looked at a smirking Reid, motioning to the two still locked in a kiss.

"Can you…can you _believe this!?_ This is supposed to be a company…function or whatever!" he sputtered "I just…I don't-UGH!" he growled before turning back to the two. He found his feet and stomped over to Morgan and Garcia, tapping the sole of his dress shoe in impatience. "Alright Alright! That's enough!" he whined before crossing his arms. He didn't dare lay a hand on Derek Morgan to pull them apart…he valued his life.

She knew Kevin was there. But the whistling voices and overwhelming taste of her best friend kept her right where she was. She was going to enjoy this for as long as possible. She couldn't _dishonour _the mistletoe could she? When she finally pulled back from Derek she smiled at him and giggled…the expression on his face was priceless! Kevin angrily stepped in between them and shot Morgan a dirty, dirty glare. If looks could kill!

Penelope wasn't sure what she could say to Kevin, she was finding it hard to find her knees at the moment. As her heart thudded away in her chest and her thoughts fluttered around the room, she wasn't really even too sure of where she was at that moment.

Kevin glared at Morgan and poked him in the chest accusingly, no longer caring about his intimidation by the man that easily towered over him. "What was _that?_" he pouted and narrowed his eyes slightly "you can't just go around kissing other guy's girlfriends! I should have known you'd make a move-"

Morgan held up his hand cutting the shorter man off mid-sentence ceasing his beginnings of a rant. "Slow your roll there Lynch." He smirked and beamed at Penelope as he spoke. "It's all in the _spirit of the season_." He winked at the redhead standing behind her boyfriend, a shy smirk spread across her lips.

Garcia grinned and giggled slightly before turning towards to her boyfriend, shoving him playfully. "Yea Mr. Grinch!" she laughed "where's your _Christmas spirit_." She laughed before leaving a dumbfounded Kevin in the middle of the dance floor. She felt a slight twinge of guilt beginning to gnaw in her stomach, but she soon shrugged it off as she smirked inwardly as she headed to look for some more wine.

Pouring some more of the rich liquid she sighed to herself…she wasn't entirely sure how she'd ended up having such a terrible night to having one of the best nights of her life within a small window of time. But what she _did _know is that she was seriously contemplating the New Year and what she (hoped) was to unfold.

She said a few silent thank yous (more specifically to the person that hung up that damned plant) and downed the glass of wine in one large gulp before she smirked to herself slightly.

hopefully Morgan would be up for round two someday!

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed it! :)_


End file.
